La curiosidad mató al afeminado y al vampiro
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: A Fionna se le cae su diario y éste termina en las manos del Príncipe Gumball y Marshall, qué secretos de la rubia descubrirán?. -Y?,Vamos a leerlo ahora o a las tres de la mañana? . -D-deja de corromperme... .


**Holi-Hola~**

**Vengo con otra historia fumada para adventure time C: .**

**Solo tendrá un capítulo así que disfrútenlo hasta que empiecen a hacer fotosíntesis(?) .**

**dasfas Espero les guste mucho C:**

* * *

Marshall Lee no solía juntarse con El Dulce Príncipe,es decir,era tan estirado y nerd...Argh,ni siquiera recordaba por qué habían sido amigos;pero esta vez,para que ambos estuvieran juntos trazando un plan, significaba que algo importante había ocurrido.

-Entonces, si seguimos las ondas en Delta de sus pisadas con este aparato que inventé podremos saber dónde se encuentra sin siquiera mirarla. ¿No crees que es genial? -dijo Gumball,fascinado por su invento-

-Tsk,¿no podemos devolvérselo y ya?

-...Deja de ser tan simple.

Por más que lo intentaran no podían ponerse de acuerdo. Y todo erradicaba en una simple y a la vez complicada situación.

_/Flash back/ _

-Fionna,¡eres muy fuerte!.

-Sí,no está mal para una simple humana~.

-¡Gracias,chicos!.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban pateando patitos de gomas cerca del lago, compitiendo por quién era el más fuerte de los tres.

-Es tu turno ahora, Príncipe. -mencionó amablemente la rubia-

-Pff,él?. ¿No podemos desperdiciar mejor nuestro tiempo? -se apresuró a responder el vampiro-

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente? -el Dulce Príncipe parecía enojado al ver como le subestimaban-

-Tú lo sabes, eres tan débil que tienes que mandar a una chica a hacer los trabajos que no quieres hacer~ -sus insultos más que enojados parecían un chiste,siempre sonaba con mucho cinismo-

-El peli-rosa ni siquiera se molestó en responderle,solo emitió un leve se rebajaría al nivel del otro-

Gumball tomó uno de los patitos de goma y trató de lanzarlo lo más lejos que pudo, alcanzando menos metros que el de Fionna.

-AHAHAHAHA! -rió sonoramente Marshall-¿Ves,Fionna?,te dije que el líder del movimiento gay no podría tener más fuerza que tú.

La muchacha solo emitió una pequeña risa.

-Entonces creo que te unes al movimiento gay,viejo, porque alcanzó el mismo nivel de tu tiro.

Su alteza sonreía orgulloso mientras el demonio miraba incrédulo la escena.

-Bueno,ya debo irme. Cake debe de estar esperándome en casa.

La chica tomó su mochila y se retiró,pero en el camino se le había caído un pequeño cuaderno con una portada azul burbujeante. El Príncipe recogió el objeto a penas se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-¡Fionna,espera!.Se te quedó tu... -no pudo terminar,la humana ya había desaparecido-Si que es rápida... .

-Y?.¿Qué tienes ahí,su alteza?.

El muchacho se asomó al hombro del Príncipe y pudo divisar el nombre que traía el cuaderno. Decía claramente "Fionna's Diary" .

-E-esto es... .

-No puede ser.

-Es...su diario!.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos de que una chica como Fionna,fuerte y ruda,tuviera su lado femenino tan potenciado como para tener un diario de vida.

_/Fin del flash back/ _

-¿Y ahora qué?. ¡No nos vamos a quedar como idiotas mirando un cuaderno toda la noche como un par de idiotas! -se quejaba el de camisa a cuadros-

-Lo sé,lo sé. ¿Pero qué más podemos hacer?.No es como si pudiésemos intervenir en su privacidad,no es correcto. -el Príncipe prefería seguir su código moral en situaciones así-

-¿Siempre debes sonar tan correcto? -preguntó con sorna-

-...Cállate.

Aquello provocó la risa del peli-negro. Nunca dejaba de ser tan divertido molestar al Príncipe.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Vamos a leer el cuaderno ahora o a las tres de la mañana?~.

-D-deja de intentar corromperme.

A ambos les picaba la curiosidad por saber qué cosas tendría escrito,¿cómo sería la mente de Fionna por dentro?.Los muchachos solo se dedicaron a mirar fijamente el objeto y luego se miraron entre sí,como diciendo,"Tú primero".

Marshall decidió que tomaría el diario,después de todo,era lo suficientemente descarado como para irrumpir en la privacidad de otros(?).

-Tsk,estamos perdidos. Tiene un cerrojo mágico que se abre con una frase. -avisó el vampiro-Podría ser cualquiera,nos llevaría años saber cuál es la frase.

-No,te equivocas. -Gumball le arrebató el diario y lo examinó. Finalmente le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al otro-Con mi inteligencia y tu...lo que sea que tengas(?),podremos descifrar la frase.

Así,ambos chicos se quedaron horas tratando de armar una lista de la posible frase hasta que idearon las posibles cinco y una de ellas,oficialmente,tenía que ser.

-Okay,lee la primera. -dijo el muchacho rosa-

-"Enchiridion".

Nada ocurrió.

-Sigue con las siguientes.

-"Vas a caer,Reina Helada!"

Nada pasó.

-"Cake la gatita".

Nuevamente,absolutamente nada.

-"Amo a Marshall Lee y cuando crezca quiero casarme con él".

Y nada pasó.

-Wow,creía que la extra iba a funcionar(?).

-Por supuesto que no,¡eres un pervertido!.

Trataron de concentrarse en sus errores,qué había estado mal?.

-No lo entiendo...Podría haber sido algo sobre su familia,su vida o su inspiración. Son los tres caracteres más comunes!.

-Qué tal su comida preferida? -mencionó vagamente Marshall-

-Espera...qué acabas de decir?.

-Su comida preferida. Alguna gente la ocupa como contraseña para algo.

-Eso es!.Pero...hay cientos de comidas, cuál podría ser la favorita de Fionna?.

-Bueno,no lo sé. Supongo que le gustan los **waffles. **

El diario emitió un "click" cuando reaccionó con esa frase,pero aún no estaba abierto del todo. Esto emocionó al Dulce Príncipe.

-Estamos cerca!. **Waffles** con...con...**Café**?

El segundo cierre del diario se abrió,faltaba el tercero.

-¡Estamos tan cerca!. **Waffles con café** y qué más?.

-Le gustan las verduras. (?) -agregó el chico de mil años-

-Verduras?...Mmm...**Waffles con café** y...zanahorias?.

-Pff,AHAHAHA!. Nadie puede comer esa porquería. Es como si un día cambiara el color rojo por comer** Waffles con café y Lechuga!. **

El cierre se abrió,abriendose el diario por completo.

-...

-...

Ambos guardaron silencio tanto por la contraseña como por lo que el diario podría decir en su interior.

-Es una contraseña rara,pero...es tan Fionna.

-Concuerdo. -respondió casi enseguida un anonadado Príncipe.

Los dos se acercaron al cuaderno y comenzaron a leer sus páginas como el par de morbosos que eran(?).

_"Querido diario: _

_Hoy tuve varios problemas para lavar mi cabello. ¡Si no midiera más que yo sería mucho más fácil!. Rompí la tina del baño tratando de desenredarlo, casi hago un mar en la casa del árbol!. Eso sería desastroso considerando mi fobia al mar... . Sabes?,creo que voy a comenzar a utilizar mi cabello para atacar a mis enemigos ~. _

_Se despide, Fionna la Humana -inserte corazón(?)- " _

Tanto Gumball como Marshall no pudieron aguantarse una pequeña risita. Ella lograba ser tanto femenina como fuerte,lados que encantaban a ambos chicos. Esto les dio alas para seguir leyendo.

_"Increíble diario: _

_Hoy tuve un día tan increíble como tú!.Primero derroté a un monstruo de baba por mi misma y luego tuve que escapar de la fiesta sorpresa que la Reina Helada nos había preparado a mi y a Cake. Francamente no sé por qué nos quiere como amigas si nos odia, debería conseguirse solteronas como ella...es decir,intentando no ser tan cruel(?). _

_Pero lo más genial fue que disfruté de un día grabando canciones en la casa de Marshall Lee.Él es bastante carismático y divertido, además siempre está cuando lo necesito. De verdad lo estimo mucho ,es un buen compañero de andanzas, si me entiendes~. _

_Se despide, Fionna la Humana -Inserte estrella(?)- " _

Marshall no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente al leer lo que su amiga pensaba de él, de verdad era tan especial para ella?. Gumball rió ligeramente y desordenó los cabellos de su compañero amistosamente.

-Le agradas mucho, casanova ~ -opinó el Dulce Príncipe pero no recibió respuesta de un sorprendido Marshall-

Ambos siguieron leyendo.

_"Sorprendente diario: _

_Hoy fui al laboratorio del Dulce Príncipe para que me presentara algunos de sus experimentos. Me alaga mucho que lo haga porque significa que le importa mi opinión,según Cake;Además,es muy divertido siempre tiene ideas muy locas y geniales. _

_Siempre es tan refinado y elegante,me agrada bastante porque a pesar de destacarse por lo mismo que los demás Príncipes de Aaa,él es... especial en ello. _

_Hoy no tengo mucho más que contar además de eso,así que me despido. _

_Cariños, Fionna la Humana~ " _

Esta vez el agrado fue para Gumball,pero él no se sorprendió como su amigo, pues ya sabía que Fionna pensaba cosas buenas de él y eso le agradaba mucho.

Los dos se miraron y sabían que era el momento de dejar de leer el diario de su joven amiga.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los dos fueron hasta su casa a entregarlo personalmente y,como debía de haber sido, la chica les abrió la puerta.

Emitió un bostezo y se intentó quitar la pereza,era muy temprano en la mañana.

-Chicos,qué hacen aquí tan temprano?.

-Vinimos a devolverte tu cuaderno. -respondió el peli-rosa.

-Se te cayó ayer en la tarde. -continuó el peli-negro-

Fionna se quedó perpleja unos momentos. Estaba segura de que eran sus amigos,pero no se estaban peleando ni mucho menos,sino que se estaban llevando bien.

-Eh...Bueno...No sé qué decirle a excepción de gracias. -comentó con alegría mientras recibía su diario.

-No hay de qué,Fionna. -contestó con educación Su Alteza.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos,Pequeña Fionna~. -Marshall le guiñó un ojo,sonriendo pícaramente lo que hizo sonrojar levemente a la pequeña rubia-

-Nuevamente,gracias por todo,muchachos.

Justamente cuando se iban yendo la oji-azul se dio cuenta de que sus tres cierres estaban abiertos.

-Un momento!. Ustedes...Leyeron mi diario?!

-Eh... .

-Es una historia muy difícil de explicar... .

-El Afeminado Príncipe te la explicará,yo...eh...regresaré a la Nocheosfera(?).

-Hey,Vuelve aquí!.

* * *

**Tan-tán(?) **

**Espero no haya sido muy horrible de leer x'D. **

**Un gusto escribir para ustedes 8'D . **


End file.
